


The Cave

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Rush finds a sea cave while exploring a planet and invites Belle to join him for a little break.
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Nicholas Rush
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Cave

This is awesome,” Eli observed reverently, gazing out on the fine white sands of the horseshoe-shaped cove and the crystal clear turquoise waters beyond. Destiny had dropped out of FTL, and given them a full three days on this planet which seemed to contain a little slice of the Caribbean, barring the fact that the palms waving gently in the breeze were an unusually vibrant shade of green.

“Can we go swimming?” TJ longingly asked the question that everyone was probably thinking. Bathing in the mist showers just was not the same as getting thoroughly wet and being able to sluice the water off your skin.

Rush had collected a water sample and was checking various things. “Salt,” he announced. “We’ll be able to evaporate some water and get a good supply of salt on board. Nothing toxic.”

“Food has been getting a little bland,” said Greer happily.

“It doesn’t just help with flavour,” said TJ. “Sea salt contains a lot of nutrients that our bodies need, like iodine and trace minerals and electrolytes. And we can use it to salt meat if we can find anything on this planet. We need to split up, and search along the coast in both directions. Keep an eye out for seaweed, that will be full of nutrients, too, if it’s anything like its Earth counterpart.”

“Yum,” said Eli less than enthusiastically. “But what about the swimming?” He looked to Young.

Young realised everyone else had turned and looked at him and hesitated, grateful when a brisk voice interrupted.

“Two people on guard on the beach,” Belle said decisively. “Don’t go out beyond the range of their rifles, in case something comes up, and comes up fast. Don’t go out beyond the point where you can see clearly all the way down to the bottom. Watch where you step. Animals can be venomous, plants can be toxic. Don’t touch anything with your bare hands. Gloves for those harvesting seaweed, and bags to carry it in. Other than that, I say yeah, we could go swimming.”

“You heard the lady,” said Young, quickly running over the advice in his head and finding it good. He figured Belle must be more familiar with beaches that might have dangerous wildlife lurking offshore than he was. “But gathering supplies comes first. We’ll split into two teams, work our way down the coast in either direction from this spot. Radio if you find anything useful or interesting. Eli and TJ, you’re with me, Greer, you go with Rush and French.”

*****

That had been two days ago, and they had been busy ever since. Besides the ongoing salt collection, seaweed had been plentiful, as well as the alien coconuts, a few other varieties of fruit and some tuberous vegetables. They’d managed to net some fish and find some large clams, worth almost as much for the calcium carbonate of their shells as for the meat contained within. There didn’t seem to be any local wildlife larger than the birds and lizards and rodent-like creatures they saw occasionally scurrying through the undergrowth beneath the trees at the back of the beach, which was nice as far as not having to worry about any predators, but disappointing as far as replenishing the Destiny’s larders with meat. At least the stream leading away from the cove into the trees eventually turned from brackish to fresh water as they followed it inward, and the slow work of maneuvering the hover sled and a load of water kegs through the tangle of vegetation to stock up on fresh water had begun, fallen branches for firewood being collected along the way and a couple of tall, straight trees being felled for lumber aboard the ship. Almost better than anything, in Rush’s opinion, was the small waterfall they’d found just below where they’d set up their water collection point. It quickly became everyone’s bathing spot, and it was bliss to stand with the fast-running water beating down on his tense back and shoulders, and to feel like he could properly rinse the grime out of his hair. Certain times were scheduled for separate men’s and women’s bathing, inhibitions soon being shed along with sweaty clothes. 

Rush, like everyone else on the ship, had spent several hours of each day on the planet, soaking up some much-needed vitamin D from the sun and exploring for anything that might be useful aboard Destiny. Today, their last day before Destiny jumped back into FTL, he realised that he’d never seen anyone work their way around the promontory that formed the left side of the cove, and, investigating, had found there was just enough room to walk safely around at the base of the cliff. He came upon a narrow cleft in the rock, and as his eyes kept glancing downwards to be sure of his footing, he realised that what was simply a deep crack in the rock at eye level widened the lower down it got, until it was a good yard wide where the sea washed into the hole. He bent and peered in, then ducked and went inside, keeping to the narrow ledge against the wall of the sea cave that kept his boots mostly dry. The sea flowed gently into the hidden cave, forming a small pool whose waters reflected a rippling pattern of blue-green light onto the walls, the muted light and quiet causing Rush to draw a deep breath, feeling the headache from the bright sun outside almost immediately ease from behind his eyes. He edged his way to the crescent of sand behind the pool and stretched, looking up. The cleft at the front of the cave went all the way up to the top of the hill, letting in a narrow sliver of light from above and keeping the air fresh. Belle had coaxed him into the sea yesterday, but he’d been too conscious of the other people around them, swimming and frolicking in the surf to really relax and enjoy himself.

This was what he wanted, somewhere peaceful and quiet where they could be alone. He smiled, unclipping his radio and calling Belle.

“Are you able to take a break from whatever you’re doing right now?” he asked. “I want to show you something.”

“Yeah, sure; where are you?”

“Come find me,” he invited, and gave her directions. Putting the radio down, he wasted no time in unlacing his boots and stuffing his socks into them, then stripping off his short-sleeved t-shirt and jeans and briefs, putting them all in a pile on a protruding ledge of rock safely away from the water. Lowering himself to the ground beside the pool, he slid in, the water just coming up past his hips. He let himself sink into the water, resting his head back against the stone and closing his eyes. As his breathing slowed, he became aware of the faint movement of the water against his skin, like a cool caress, and he let his lower body float to the surface of the water, reaching down to stroke his cock lazily, remembering the way, once wet, Belle’s underwear yesterday had left nothing to the imagination.

“Nick?” Belle’s voice floated in from outside.

“In here,” he called, turning over and swimming to the entrance of the cave. It was too bad that the path outside was so narrow, or else he would have gone out and led her in blindfolded, to maximise the surprise. “Come on in. Careful of your footing.”

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed, startled, but was quick to twist and duck her head to pass beneath the entrance. “Oh,” she said in a completely different tone, looking around once she had done so. “It’s lovely.” She made her way to the strip of sand, Rush pushing through the water like an otter at her heels, liking the way the water felt sleeking against his naked body. He lazily rolled over, front to back and onto his front again.

Already pulling her tank top off over her head, Belle paused to watch the sinuous twist of his lithe body, a striking contrast between his tanned upper half and his paler hips and legs, unable to help noticing his erection before it disappeared beneath the surface of the water again. She untied her shoes and toed them off, her rolled-up pants and underwear soon following to make a similar tidy pile next to Nick’s clothes.

“Got room for one more in there?” She sat down on the edge of the pool and slid in, submerging herself briefly as Rush shifted to his feet to make room for her.

“I think we can fit. Of course, we might have to stand really close.” He reached for her as she resurfaced, his hands finding her hips and pulling their bodies close together.

Belle lifted one leg up to wrap around him, positioning his cock where she wanted it, rubbing against him. He wasted no time in cupping his hands beneath her buttocks, and Belle placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her other leg up, trying to mount herself on his cock but she wasn’t wet enough yet for him to slide in easily. She made a sound of frustration.

Rush, feeling the problem, backed her up against the edge of the pool. “Here, wait, let me take care of you first. Hop up there.”

Belle reluctantly let go of him and hoisted herself back up onto the smooth, water-lapped rock, leaning back on her elbows and spreading her legs for him. “Just get me wet.” She began to pinch and rub her nipples.

“Impatient?” Rush queried with a grin, sinking in the water until his head was level with her thighs.

“I have no desire to be interrupted when someone comes looking for one of us,” she said drily, her head falling back with pleasure as he dragged his tongue up between her folds and over her clit.

“Good point,” he acknowledged, focusing on her clit, licking steadily and feeling his cock, weightless in the water, brush up against the rock wall of the pool with his movements, maddening him. Belle’s clit was swelling hard against his tongue and he switched to sucking; whether or not Belle was impatient, he suddenly was.

“That’s good,” she said breathlessly, feeling the spurt of moisture between her legs and sitting up and tugging on his wet hair. Rush pulled back to slide a questing finger inside her, gathering her juices and drawing them out.

“I’ve got a condom in my jeans pocket,” he offered, although he knew she’d just come off her period and this was a safe enough time as any to go without. They’d figured out how to make them the old fashioned way, out of the intestines and bladders of animals they killed, and while the quality wasn’t quite up to modern latex ones, they were far better than nothing; no one wanted to get pregnant out here. The supply wasn’t consistent, though, so they judged when having intercourse would be pretty safe without one, Rush tracking Belle’s cycles as carefully as she did.

“No, we’re fine, I think.”

Secretly glad of it, he held out his arms and she sat up and slid off the ledge, arms going around his neck and legs wrapping around his hips. He steadied his cock with one hand and she leaned back enough to give him space to line them up and then he was sliding in, her channel slick and hot and snug around him. His world narrowed focus.

Belle closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her forehead against Nick’s. “Hold tight,” he said, leaning back and letting the water take their weight as he stroked backwards, carrying them to the opposite edge of the pool. Belle tightened her arms and legs around him, and even clenched down on his cock, making him want to groan out loud. Glancing over his shoulder, he tried to figure out the best way to do this. Reach back and brace himself, and let Belle ride him? Or the other way around? He decided on the latter, pivoting so that Belle’s back was to the ledge of rock. “Reach back and brace yourself,” he instructed.

Belle did as bid, letting her lower body float up as Rush began to set up a slow, steady rhythm, keeping his thrusts short, his cock buried inside her to prevent her slippery fluids from washing away in the water. The water lapped up and over her body, reflecting in wavy patterns on the walls and ceiling of the cave, the muscles in Rush’s body flexing as he pushed into her, retreated, his hands on her hips, anchoring her, everything suddenly quiet and intent and otherworldly. Shivering with pleasure Belle hooded her eyes, imagining a merman had come up out of the depths to pleasure her, a merman with Nick’s face. She would have been sunbathing nude, and he would surface near her rock, watching, until the first thing she knew, he would pull her into the water, and she would know what he wanted by the hard length of his erection against her body…she would feel a small thrill of fear, but her juices would begin to flow, a primal hunger rising that made her open her legs to him, feeling the wide, flared head push into her body, the slightly alien shape of him, the fin-like frill that fluttered over her clitoris when he was fully sheathed…

Belle tightened, her body arching and her head falling back with a soundless gasp as her climax hit her. Rush picked up his pace, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her with a grunt. She let go of the rock behind her, letting the water take all her weight, part of the tide, floating free except where she was joined so intimately to Nick.

He slid his hands up over her taut stomach, palmed the undersides of her small, perfect breasts as his thumbs swept over her nipples, felt her clench around his cock. “Give me your hands,” he said, and hauled her up and against him when she did so, pressing their bodies together, sinking more deeply inside her as the angle changed. She buried her face against his neck with a murmur of pleasure as he drove up inside her.

“Oh yeah, that’s good, right there…” she squirmed.

He sucked at her neck, lapped up underneath her jaw. “You taste salty.”

“So do you.” She mouthed at his earlobe.

“TJ will be glad – “ He slipped his hands under her buttocks, unable to thrust properly but urging her to rise and fall on his cock. “ – that we’re getting our nutrients.”

Belle laughed, and the vibrations from her shaking body transmitted themselves all the way down to his cock, making him groan. He spread his legs, bracing himself, and Belle quite deliberately tightened her muscles around him and let go of one of his shoulders to trail her hand down his back, finger gliding down between his butt cheeks. He stilled as she found that right spot to press up against his perineum that sent shivers through him and his orgasm was suddenly approaching fast. “Inside you?” he double-checked.

“Yes.” She pulled her hand back and slipped it down beneath where they were joined, cupping his balls and feeling the heavy weight of them. “Fill me up, Nick,” she said, squeezing firmly.

It sent him over the edge instantly, his seed jetting out of him as he came hard, automatically thrusting up and pulling her down to seal their bodies together, nothing else existing for a few seconds but for the pulsing of his cock deep inside her. He forgot to breathe as he stood frozen in place, his muscles locked in ecstasy, the spasms rippling through him, and then his whole body relaxed, his hands dropping, and Belle lowered her legs and let him slip out of her, a milky swirl spilling out into the water between them.

Feeling like he had to close his eyes for just a few minutes, Nick moved back to the rock ledge where the water was deepest, folding his arms upon the rock and pillowing his head upon them, enjoying the feeling of utter relaxation. Belle followed suit, but kept her eyes open, watching him contentedly. 

They both jumped when the shrill crackle of a radio interrupted their reverie.

“Belle, where are you? Have you seen Rush?” It was TJ.

Belle scrambled out of the water and dove for her radio. “I’m here. And, um, Rush is with me; we’re just doing a little exploring.” She listened a minute, then glanced at Rush. “Shuttle’s leaving for the ship in a half hour if we want to get back on board tonight.”

Rush nodded and pulled himself out of the pool as Belle told TJ they’d be there, drying himself the best he could with one of the thin towels that most everyone was carrying around with them. It wasn’t exactly the most absorbent thing, but at least it dried quickly and enabled him to pull his underwear and jeans back onto mostly dry legs. He tucked his shirt through his belt for now, noticing something as he glanced at Belle, who was also dressing. “Water’s rising. From the marks on the walls, I’d say the opening of this cave is entirely submerged during high tide; no wonder no one has reported seeing it before. “

“Time we got out of here, then, eh?” She glanced up, following the line of the crack as Rush had done, seeing the colours of the sunset start to tinge the sky. “This was nice. Why doesn’t Destiny have a swimming pool? Or some hot tubs?” The thought of going back to nothing more than mist showers for the foreseeable future was depressing. She straightened up from tying her last shoe and they began making their way out of the cave.

“A hot tub or two doesn’t sound like such an impossibility,” Rush said thoughtfully. “It need only be filled once and the water kept clean by a filtering system. You know, there’s still a lot of unexplored areas on Destiny that we haven’t been able to get to yet.”

“Do you really think there might be something like that?” Edging along the narrow rock ledge, Belle looked back at Rush with hopeful eyes.

“I don’t see why not. I’ll put that on the ‘to do’ list, shall I?” He grinned at her.

Her cheeks dimpled. “Yes, please.”

Rush thought of all the other things on his never-ending ‘to do’ list, things like ‘keep the ship running’ and wondered how he’d find the time, or justify the search to Colonel Young. On the other hand, who knows what they might find in one of the closed-off areas of the ship? There might be something that would help them keep the ship running – extra weapons, an extra power source, extra supplies. And it could only help them in the long run to repair all hull breaches instead of just closing off those parts of the ship.

 _ ~~Find~~ Look for Ancient hot tub_, Rush mentally scribbled down, resolving to find time for some more exploration. It didn’t hurt to dream. And in the meantime, maybe he could ask Destiny to look for a planet with some hot springs.


End file.
